User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Goddess of Dawn
Summary The Goddess of Dawn is the creator of the universe. She is worshiped by both the underground people and Forthorthe. She is summoned whenever any of the nine girls fuse with magic, for as of yet unexplained reasons. She is also the self-proclaimed "First and last invader." Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Goddess of Dawn Origin: Invaders of the Rokujyouma Gender: Female Age: Immeasurable (Predates the concept of Space and Time. Existed before the universe) Classification: Goddess of Creation, Spirit of The Universe ' Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (The Goddess of Dawn is the source of all magic in the universe), Conceptual Manipulation (Shaped the very ideals of Time, Space and Knowledge), Reality Warping (Can create and freely change The Universe with a thought), Time Manipulation (Can alter and create Time. Can cause rifts in Time), BFR (Can send one to the beginning of The Universe. Can sent people outside of time), Energy Manipulation (Is a realization of and is in accumulation of all energy in Thr Universe), Necromancy (Has dominance over The Dead and through the black orb can freely control the dead), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers through the yellow Orb), Non-Corporeal (Is a non-being who’s real self is merely energy), Precognition (Can see events in the future with absolute accuracy), Time Paradox Immunity (Was able to contact Satomi in the past before creation, despite non of her counterparts being in existence yet), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (exists in and can effect higher dimensions of The Universe), Omniscience, ETC. Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (According to legend, The Goddess of Dawn created the entire Universe including it’s concept of Space, Time and Matter, prevented the destruction of the universe with a single thought. Exists in a plain far greater than the 3rd Dimension and is beyond the concepts of Space and Time) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in a higher dimension far greater than the 3rd Dimension, predated the concept of time and existed in the void before there was Time or Space. Can move outside of Time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (The idea of Matter is something that The Goddess of Dawn exists beyond) Striking Strength: Universal+ (Created the entire universe and even the very concepts of Space, Time and Matter, of which she predates as well. Transcends Space and Time, exists within a higher dimension far greater than The 3rd Dimension) Durability: Universe Level+ (Lived through the explosion that created the universe {of which was revealed to be herself}. Transcends and predated the concept of Space and Time, exists in a higher dimension beyond the universe) Stamina: Limitless (Is a shapeless entity who is pure energy itself) Range: Universal+ (Created the entire universe and shaped the very ideals of Space and Time) Standard Equipment: Her Orbs Intelligence: Omniscient (Contains and created all knowledge possible within the universe, knows every event that has or will happen across all of existence. Is cited to be all knowing) Weaknesses: Requires all her components to take form Feats: Category:Blog posts